


since i have you (i don't want anything else)

by yellowpostitman



Series: coffee and better days [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and jisung, but like it's up to you which jisung, husbands jaebri, just soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: “Kang, what did you do?”“I swear— Wait, but you’re Kang too.”





	since i have you (i don't want anything else)

Jae just got back from a weekend trip because the office had a meeting on another country and he was buzzing with excitement because he’s finally going to see his husband and Jisung after days of being apart. But upon stepping foot inside their apartment instead of warm hugs and cute people, he was greeted by a whole lot of mess.

 

Okay, so Jae was far from a clean person. 

 

The sweaters and hoodies littered on their floor, the papers scattered on his desk, and the dishes on the sink would say otherwise. In his defense though, those only happen on times wherein he’s stressed from the work piling up in his office or from waking up at ass o'clock in the morning because Jisung was crying again and Brian needed his sleep— he couldn’t be bothered to keep in check the piling clutter of things in the house when he’s juggling things all at once.

 

But that wasn’t always occurring.

 

In fact, most days Jae hated seeing mess especially since Jisung was at the age wherein everything looked edible to him. He and Brian tried to keep everything clean so as to avoid untimely trips to the hospital.

 

So it definitely came as a shock to him when Jisung’s toys were spread out on the foyer, his walker left in the middle of the hallway, Brian’s hoodies hung on the coat rack messily, rolls of tissue paper on the dining chair, Jisung’s bottles scattered on the dining table since they both talked about this before he left.

 

Jae was so confused and maybe a bit angry at how much of a mess their house was.

 

“Bri?” He called for the younger but there was no answer. Jae was suddenly filled with worry because what if something happened to them both? He dropped his suitcase on the couch and immediately ran towards Jisung’s room, checking to see if Brian fell asleep there but he was greeted by an empty room.

 

He then moved towards his and Brian’s bedroom and he sighed in relief upon seeing the two asleep on the bed. Brian was wearing his pink sweatshirt while Jisung was sucking on his pacifier, both looking at peace.

 

Jae silently walked inside and dropped a kiss in the two’s forehead— deciding to clean the house first before joining the two on their nap.

 

It was a quick affair, and Jae felt significantly better upon seeing the house clean again. 

 

He was changing out of his suit and into a grey hoodie he found on the dresser when two warm arms wrapped around his waist, a kiss dropped on his neck.

 

“Welcome home, why didn’t you wake me up?” Brian’s deep voice filled the room, quiet so as to not wake Jisung up.

 

“You looked tired, hi babe.” Jae faced him and gave the younger a kiss on the lips. Brian smiled at him before pulling him outside the room and towards the kitchen.

 

“Hungry?” Brian asked as he rummaged their fridge for food. Jae shook his head— saying no after a while when he realized Brian wasn’t able to see him. 

 

Brian emerged from the fridge with a sandwich in hand, placing it in the microwave before facing Jae again.

 

“How was the trip?” He asked with a smile on his face. Jae realized how much he missed that smile so he walked towards Brian and just hugged the younger, feeling all of the week’s stress and his initial anger at Brian seep out of his bones with just a touch from the younger.

 

“I missed you,” Jae replied instead, Brian kissed the side of his head as he wrapped his arms around Jae. The beep of the microwave interrupted their moment so Brian had to untangle one of his arms around Jae to get the sandwich from the microwave.

 

Brian took a bite before placing the sandwich on Jae’s lips, force feeding the older since he knew Jae would always forget to take care of himself when he’s too busy with work. 

 

They shared the sandwich and just talked— asking each other how the weekend went, catching up on what they missed about each other’s day.

 

“Also, I have to tell you something but promise me you won’t get mad?” Brian asked, his voice sheepish and his face already apologetic.  _ Uh-oh _ .

 

“Kang, what did you do?” Jae’s voice was serious but there was no real heat behind it. It couldn’t be that bad, could it?

 

“I swear— Wait, but you’re Kang too.” Brian’s serious face turned into a teasing one upon seeing the red on Jae’s cheeks. ‘ _ I swear to god, this fucking flirt is stuck in some high school cliche movie _ ’ he thought.

 

“Not the point here, Mister. What happened?” Jae’s hands that was initially holding unto the back of Brian’s shirt went to his waist, looking every bit like a mad mom in the movies.

 

“Well, yesterday Jisung— okay, you have to understand he looked so cute, I was helpless. I tried to stop him really—” Brian was rambling and Jae had to snap his hands in front of his husband just to get him to stop beating around the bush.

 

“Out with it, Kang.” He insisted.

 

“Jisung-and-I-played-in-the-rain-so-now-he-kind-of-has- _ small _ -fever?” Jae almost didn’t understand any of that because of how fast the younger said it but when the words dawned upon him he couldn’t help the reaction he let out.

 

“What?!” His voice was too loud and upon letting out the word he already knew he didn’t mean to sound that mad. He was more worried about their child actually. Seeing the cringe and sadness on Brian’s face because of how loud his shout was definitely brought Jae back down.

 

“Shit sorry babe—” Before he could finish his apology though, a loud cry came from their room.  _ Shit now he woke Jisung up with his shout. _

 

“I’ll get him—” Brian said, voice significantly quieter and less lively. Jae felt like shit so before his husband could walk towards their room, he intertwined their hands and dragged Brian towards their room instead.

 

The sight that greeted them made Jae want to rush towards Jisung, the boy was sitting on the bed, his pacifier out of his mouth as he stared at the open door extending his hands towards Jae. 

 

“Aw baby, you feel sick? You miss daddy?” Jae cooed as he scooped Jisung out of the bed, Brian remained at the door watching the scene unfold before his eyes, giving the two some time to themselves.

 

“Da-da.” Jisung babbled, wrapping his small arms around Jae. Brian watched as Jae’s face morphed from concern (probably because of how hot their child was) to something fonder (because Jisung has always been Jae’s weakness).

 

“I missed you too baby,” Jae whispered as he swayed the boy side to side.

 

It didn’t take long for Jisung to fall back asleep, Jae stopped humming and gently laid the boy down the bed, whispering a soft goodnight as he shut the lights off.

 

When Jae closed the door, he saw Brian walking to him with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand.

 

They both walked towards the couch where the blanket was already laid out and a movie was already starting.

 

“Let me make it up to you?” Brian said, holding Jae’s hands. He nodded and they both sat in front of a Nicholas Sparks movie, their hot chocolate clutched in front of them, their head resting on top of each other.

 

“I’m not actually mad you know? Sorry for raising my voice.” Jae whispered after quite some time. They already finished their hot chocolate and was now holding each other’s hands. Brian has been playing with his hands ever since he finished his mug and Jae wouldn’t admit it but every time Brian kisses his hands it always makes him feel weak at the knees.

 

“I know. But still, I missed you. It’s always hard without you.” Brian replied, rubbing his thumb on Jae’s knuckles then dropping a kiss on Jae’s forehead.

 

“I’m back. I love you.” Jae said as he dropped a kiss on Brian’s lips. 

 

“And I prefer it that way. I love you too.” Brian gave him that sweet smile and Jae couldn’t help but just  _ swoon _ . 

 

They both trained their eyes back on the movie, contentment filling them.

 

It’s always nice to be back home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> prompt #2, thank you for the anon who suggested it. hope you like some domestic married jaebri fluff. as always, kudos and comments are appreciated. thank you for reading.


End file.
